


Tony & Ms. Fell

by Cor_Vida



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), F/M, Fanart, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male Crowley (Good Omens), Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Tony & Ms. Fell

First Fanart


	2. Let's go party

Tony and Ms. Fell go out


	3. True form

Aziraphale. True form


	4. Holy Water




	5. Temptation accomplished




	6. Zira, you're beautiful




	7. Tony b&w

Tony b&w 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Siouxsie Sioux https://hatclad.files.wordpress.com/2016/03/daf2235767f32e7c3a8341e486d9e199.jpg


	8. Ms. Fell 1890

Inspired by [Maud Adams](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQwkILpQSw4GfGVQmSbjPKi-0UquhA0G004S0-SLMclzj9oc2tD&usqp=CAU)


	9. Astral wings

Wings betwen dimensions


	10. Look change

You can't go in there dressed like that. Let me help, angel.

Reimagined


	11. Ms. Fell Vintage

________________________________________________________________________________

[Maud Adams](https://www.pinterest.se/pin/484348134901890801/) made me do it again. 


	12. Demon, me

________________________________________________

Inpired by [LP](https://yotambiensoyindie.es/wp-content/uploads/2019/07/LP.png)


	13. Hangover

I think we forgot to sober up... 


	14. Raphael

He was Raphael and he is cool anyway!


End file.
